gurrenlagannfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ния Теппелин
Ния Теппелин (ニア・テッペリン, Nia Tepperin) - дочь Спирального Короля. Спиральный Король создавал своих детей исключительно ради забавы. Личность Nia is a sweet, kind and caring girl by nature. She always likes people to be happy and is highly empathetic to others, especially Simon. She naturally tried to cheer up Simon when he was distressed over Kamina's death but unknowingly made him worse and upset Yoko to the point where she shouted at her and stormed off. She is never intentionally mean and almost always has a smile on her face even when she was fading away in the last episode of the series. Through her travels with Team Dai-Gurren, Nia opts for a change in her personality a little. She eventually follows Kamina's words and believes in Simon with her entire being. Also in her travels, she shows a rational thought process similar to Yoko and is very willing to stand up against the odds when need be. Likewise, she is a bit rash though and will not hesitate to throw herself into the fray to try and reason with the enemy. In season 1, she does so three times (though one of them was addressing soldiers about them sacrificing themselves.). In this regard, Nia can often be oblivious to certain words and meanings due to her sheltered life. Анти-спиральная Ния For most of the third arc, Nia serves as the messenger from the Anti-Spirals to the humans, during the activation of Earth's Human Extermination System. After the Anti-Spiral data awakens within her and converts her into a Anti-Spiral life form, becoming an emotionless and serious person, the exact opposite of how Nia was beforehand. As the messenger, she wears a dark skin-tight suit, covered with red line patterns resembling a circuit board, and the previously pink irises of her eyes have become black. Внешность Nia is a delicate-looking young girl of average height with curly, light blue/pale blonde hair. Her initial appearance shows her to have extremely long hair running down her back until it is one day ruined during the gunfire of battle (caused by Yoko pretending to shoot her in the head but missing on purpose to hit the gunmen's shoulder). She later asks Yoko to cut it to just above her shoulders. She has peach skin and unique blue eyes with pink crosses ("+") for pupils (designed to look like flowers). She wears a variety of outfits, mostly pink and white. In Part Two she looks mostly the same, but her features have matured, gaining womanly curves. Her hair has become straighter and returned to its old length. As usual, she wears a white and pink dress, along with the ring Simon gave to her when he proposed. After the Human Extermination System is activated, her skin becomes covered with red circuit lines and her eyes gain a flat, darkened tone. Her dress is eventually replaced by a skintight bodysuit covering everything up to her head; the suit itself is black with red circuit lines and asymmetrical turquoise highlights. Upon being recalled to the Anti-Spiral home-world, Nia's eyes return to normal, but her outfit remains the same. When Team Dai-Gurren frees her, her bodysuit dissolves, but Simon catches her with his longcoat, which she wears for the rest of the battle. After her return to Earth, she is given a white wedding dress for her marriage to Simon. Сюжет Отношения Способности Цитаты Прочее * Нию брали в плен два раза, и всегда она вела себя подчеркнуто оптимистично. Только когда Симон пришел спасти ее, она позволила себе всплакнуть. * Ния немного отстает в плане общего интеллектуального развития и не всегда понимает фразы, которые произносят другие персонажи. * Цитаты Нии использовались в качестве названий некоторых эпизодов. * Только Симону нравилась еда, которую готовила Ния. * Перед свадьбой Ния и Симона провели одну неделю на острове. Категория:Люди Категория:Герои Категория:Женщины